Haven't Met You Yet
by Mattouw
Summary: AU : "Emma froze, her heart beating faster. She stepped closer to the list hoping that maybe her eyes were deceiving her. Surely this had to be a joke right? Imprinted in bold, black, letters right next to her name was the name of the last person she wanted to deal with for the rest of the year. Killian Jones."


**Title : **Haven't Met You Yet  
**Pairing : **Emma and Hook (Captain Swan)  
**Gender : **Romance & Humor  
**Rating : **T. For now ;)  
**Summary : **"Emma froze, her heart beating faster. She stepped closer to the list hoping that maybe her eyes were deceiving her. Surely this had to be a joke right? Imprinted in bold, black, letters right next to her name was the name of the last person she wanted to deal with for the rest of the year. Killian Jones."  
**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of OUAT's characters. If I did Emma and Hook would be canon since 2x06.  
**A/N : **I must admit, I'm a little bit stressed about posting this fanfiction cause it's going to be my first muli-chapters fic in english, since I'm a French. But thanks to my amazing beta-reader, Maria (Thank you so much for doing this perfect job) I'm pretty sure you will not find some mistakes. ;) This story is a total AU so I hope you will enjoiy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ! _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**HAVEN'T MET YOU YET  
****Prologue**

After a wonderful summer vacation the dreaded beginning of the new school year finally arrived. It was the first day of classes for the students of Storybrooke High. Some of them were returning for yet another year while others returned for their last. Emma Swan was one of those students.

As she drove her yellow bug to the school she couldn't stop thinking about what the school year had in store for her. _Wow. _It was so strange knowing she was now a senior. It seemed as if it was yesterday the first time she walked through those halls. Emma parked her car and as she stepped out of it she heard someone calling her name.

"Emma!"

She turned around smiling. It was Ruby Lucas, her best friend. Who was now flailing, and running towards her, which was why the whole school was looking at her. Then again, everybody was always looking at Ruby with her bit too short clothes, perfect body and her irresistible smile. Every guy in the school wanted to date her but Ruby had very high expectations about men and always went for the bad boys. If they didn't fit her profile there was no way in hell she would give them a chance. Emma rolled her eyes with amusement as she opened her arms and hugged her best friend who shrieked and almost jumped on her, causing them to lose their balance. After a giggle session and a few strange looks from their classmates both girls calmed down and Ruby grabbed Emma and stirred her towards the school.

"So? How was your summer?" Asked Ruby.

"Great ! We spent two weeks at an amazing cottage next to a lake, it was wonderful !" Emma replied with a smile. "What about yours?"

"Same old same old," sighed her best friend "I helped Granny with the Inn and the coffee and we spent some days in the forest. But it was pretty cool." She winked at her "_I met a few boys.._."

"Ruby !"Shouted Emma, half-shocked, half-amused.

"What ?" She raised her shoulders "I can't help if they were gorgeous."

"You're unbelievable !"

Emma laughed so loud that some people were now looking at them, but the two girls were kind of used to it. They were never unnoticed. First because physically they were opposites. Where Emma had golden curly hair and grey-blue eyes Ruby was raven haired and had hazel eyes. Emma was always wearing jeans with top and a leather jacket. She loved it and her favourite was a red one that her parents gave her as a present for her sixteenth birthday. Ruby's style changed depending on her mood; she could go from wearing ripped jeans, to wearing skirts, to shorts, to tank tops, etc. Everything looked good on her. One thing was for sure, whatever clothes she was wearing they had to have some form of the color red in them. Red was her favourite colour and she even dyed some of her locks in red, which created a pretty contrast with the deep black.  
Emma and Ruby had been friends since they were children, they'd been friends for so long that they couldn't remember a time when they weren't together . Emma was an only child and Ruby was raised by her grandma, it was in their friendship that they found the other part of their family that was missing. Emma's parents, David and Mary Margaret, loved Ruby so much that to them she was like another daughter

"Look who's coming..." Murmured Ruby to Emma, giving her a slight push with her elbow.

Emma turned her face toward the direction Ruby was pointing and she saw a black Mercedes pulling over. The driver's door opened and a brunette came out. Regina Mills, of course. She was wearing sunglasses, even though it was cloudy, and her typical designer clothes. Regina Mills was the daughter of the Mayor of Storybrooke, Henry Mills. Her father was a good man, leading the town with honesty and wisdom. But her mother, Cora? That was a whole other story. She was selfish, capricious, always treating people like they were beneath her just because they didn't have a fortune like hers. The rumours said she married Henry Mills only because his family was rich and powerful. Every in town knew that if given the chance she would take her husband's place as the town's mayor. Sometimes Emma felt bad for Regina. Sure, her father loved her but her mother seemed to be so hard with her. Cora wanted her daughter to be powerful, and famous. Ruby was sure Regina was going to marry a guy from a rich family someday, and it will all be to please her mother.

Regina hated Emma with a passion. She was always jealous of Emma and Emma didn't know what she had done to deserve such hate. Surely Regina was much better off than her. She was one of the most popular person in school, captain of the cheerleaders, always surrounded by her personal court (all the other cheerleaders and airheads who praised her and reminded her how "awesome" she was). Emma wasn't really popular; everybody knew who she was only because her father was the town's sheriff and because of all the times Regina had tried to ridicule her and failed. Emma was smart, sure, but too insolent to be appreciated by her teachers. She was considered pretty but never really cared that much to exploit her looks. In her seventeen years she had only dated one guy, who happened to be one of her biggest mistakes, and he wasn't even that attractive, so yes, she had no idea why Regina Mills hated her that much.

"And here she comes with her little lap dog..." Emma added with a smirk.

Trailing behind Regina was her minion, Sidney Glass, who was in charge of the high school's newspaper. Of course he always managed to write great articles about Regina and bad ones about everyone that she disliked (_including Emma_). Sidney always did what Regina told him, secretly hoping that one day she would thank him by accepting a date with him. But Ruby and Emma knew this would never happen, Regina only dated popular guys. She was a cheerleader after all.

"When is he going to realize that she doesn't care about him?" Ruby asked with a sigh as she and Emma entered the school.

"He won't, he's too in love with her for that." Emma shrugged before smiling after seeing a couple a few meters in front of them "Hey look it's Sean and Ashley !"

"Hello you two !" Ruby exclaimed pulling the two teens into a very tight hug.

"Emma, Ruby !"

Ashley and Sean smiled at their friends never letting go of each other's hand. They were a great couple, in love since their freshmen year. No doubt that these two found true love with each other, if the looks they shared were anything to go by. The longing looks and smiles they shared in the school hallways were so sweet and full of love that Emma could swear she got cavities from seeing them together.

"Did you hear the news? We have to go to the gym the principal has an announcement to make." Said Sean, closing his locker

"Do you know what this is about?" Emma asked him raising an eyebrow.  
"No." Ashley offered with a shake of her head. "But apparently it's not bad news !"

"Let's go then, I can't wait to find out what are these exciting news!" Ruby exclaimed, making her friends laugh.

Ruby was always enthusiastic about everything; going shopping, having a drink, following sexy strangers in motorbikes into the night. Grabbing Emma's and Ashley's arms she dragged them all towards the gymnasium, leaving an amused Sean rushing to catch his girlfriend's hand. The four teens entered in the high school gym laughing at something Sean had said. Even if he was the only guy of the gang he never complained, he loved spending time with "his girls", as he liked to call them. They climbed up the steps until they found four empty spots and sat down.  
Emma rolled her eyes when she noticed Regina and her clique were sitting a few steps below them. The bell rang and the last students entering the gym rushed to find seats under Mrs. Gothel's, a.k.a principal from hell, glare. She was that kind of woman who could make an entire school shut their mouths with just one look. Her face was always shaped with a frown and her eyes, black as night, gave Emma chills whenever she looked at her. Every student right there would've chosen to be expelled rather than spending 5 minutes in her office. Some people said she had been in the army before becoming a principal and that was why she was so strict with the students. One day, Ruby heard Gus saying that she knew how to assemble and disassemble a gun with her eyes closed and that she always wore a knife on her. Emma was pretty sure that Gus only wanted to impress Ruby but the principal was really... _Special._

"Well, good morning ladies and gentlemen." Said Mrs Gothel after the end of the bell "We are gathered together here this morning-"

She was cut by the slam of a door. A bunch of guys entered the gym, all of them wearing a black leather jackets. At the head of the group was their leader, Killian Jones. Killian was one of the most popular students of Storybrooke High. He was known for his insolence, his truancy and his reputation as a womanizer. Oh it wasn't hard to notice why girls fell for him so easily. He was easy on the eyes what with his messy dark hair and his haunting eyes; eyes that Ruby once described as "_blue as the sea._" If Emma were anything like those girls that went weak in the knees for a pretty face and Killian asked her out she would probably say yes. But she knew better than to fall for a guy like that.  
He was cockiness personified and extremely full of himself. Always certain he could have any girl in town he wanted. Killian Jones was a jerk and Emma would rather spend an entire day locked up in a room with the school's looney, Jefferson, than spending time with Killian Jones. Killian and his crew (as they insisted to be called) walked through the gymnasium, under the surprised and admiring looks of the other students. They lazily made their way up to the highest steps without even sparing a look to Mrs Gothel. Right before he sat down Killian looked at the principal and said with a smirk and a mock bow.

"Sorry for being late Mrs. Gothel, please continue."

Emma was sure she heard half of the girls sigh at the sound of his voice and she rolled her eyes. Mrs Gothel continued her speech but Emma wasn't really listening. Nobody was in fact. It was Monday morning and the first day of school, they had way more interesting to do than listening to the principal go on and on about school rules.

"... This I why we decided to create a system of tutoring"

Emma suddenly raised her head and saw that everyone else had done the same. There were a few seconds of silence before everyone started talking at the same time.

"Tutoring?_ Seriously_?"

"I don't need tutoring. What, you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Quiet! QUIET !" Mrs Gothel bellowed and the chatter dissipated to whispers. "As I was saying, the students with better marks will help the students with lower marks. You will work every Tuesday afternoon, from 2 p.m. to 4 p.m. Your teachers have split you up in pairs and a list with your names and that of your respective partners will be posted in the main hall after lunch. The pairs are final and cannot be modified so once you get a partner you will be stuck together for the rest of the semester. Is that clear?" she smiled condescendingly before the students answered in unison.

"Yes, Mrs Gothel."

"_Good_. Now, let's talk about this year's upcoming events..."

Emma sighed before leaning towards Ruby.

"Why do I have a feeling this whole tutoring system is going to ruin our senior year?" she whispered.

"Because unlike many people in this school you have a functioning brain!" Ruby hissed in return "This sucks. Hopefully you'll be assigned to me since you're a better student than I am. Besides, teachers know better than messing with our dynamic duo." She finished winking at Emma. This one only smiled and bumped her shoulder against her friend's.

"Yeah, hopefully." Emma nodded.

"Oh God, I hope I don't get Regina. Can you imagine?" Ruby groaned.

"Or worst." Emma muttered in distaste.

"Who can be worse than Regina Mills?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma gave her a _are-you-serious-right-now_-look before nodding in Killian's direction.

"Killian Jones."

"Are you _crazy_?" Ruby cried, her voice a bit louder than she expected but fortunately, people were too busy whining about the tutor to pay attention. "Emma, Killian Jones is one of the hottest guy in this school, and he's _single_. Don't tell me you wouldn't tap that if you had the chance." She continued whispering.

"Ruby, come on!" Emma raised his eyes to the sky "He's a douchebag and I'd rather spend all my Tuesday afternoon with Gold than with him."

Both girls turned their heads exactly at the same time to look at Gold who was sitting in a corner of the bleachers. Gold was just your typical high school loner. Always hanging out by himself, didn't like talking to people. For some strange reason Killian Jones and his crew had it out for him but no one knew why. Apparently they had some weird backstory between them. Emma didn't like him Gold but she hated Jones and his crew even more. So whenever they were rude or tried to get violent with Gold Emma always made sure that a teacher could catch them in time and punish them for bullying the other boy

The bell rang again and all the students stood up to head to their classrooms. Ruby, Ashley, Sean and Emma waited for most of the other students to exit the gym before they left for class. Just as they were walking by the door Emma felt that tingling she got at the back of her neck whenever she felt like someone was watching her. She turned her head only to find Killian assessing her quietly before his face broke into a smirk and he winked at her.

_What a jerk._

The first half of the day went well for Emma. Just as she had hoped she had most of her classes with her friends and the teachers didn't seem too awful. When the lunch bell rang Emma and Ruby all but jumped of their seats and ran out of the classroom. They wanted to be the firsts to see which student they'd been assigned for the tutoring program. They arrived to the main hall, Emma panting all out of breath while Ruby hadn't even broken a sweat. Some students were already there. Ruby sneaked her way between the mob to reach the bulletin board. Emma latched onto her friend's arm and shouldered her way in. Once she was standing in front of the board she ran her eyes down the list, looking for her name.

_"Simons, Smith, Smithson, Swan..."_

When she finally found her name her eyes followed the dotted line next to it to see who would be her partner for the rest of the school year.

"No way" Ruby exclaimed, her mouth open in shock.

Emma froze, her heart beating faster. She stepped closer to the list hoping that maybe her eyes were deceiving her. Surely this had to be a joke right? Imprinted in bold, black, letters right next to her name was the name of the last person she wanted to deal with for the rest of the year.

"_Killian Jones_" Ruby shrieked before bursting into laughter.

_Oh shit._


End file.
